Sins of Revenge
by megacoldfusion
Summary: In the far future James Bond has a conversation with an old friend in telling a tale about an adventure he had and encountering a mysterious bounty hunter who is hired to kill him during a time of anger, sadness and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Sins of Revenge**

Chapter:1

 **A story rarely told.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of the James Bond film series is owned and created by someone else, the characters of Mass Effect is owned and created by someone else, along with the character of Mycroft Holmes so I don't own any of these characters this is for fan fiction purposes only.

AN: This Bond will be a combination of Connery, Craig and Brosnan combined into one personaility, as the likeness will be all of it's own. As for his age see Secret origin of James Bond for details.

* * *

 **London, England, Shard Tower: Private Office**

 **December 31st 2185 0:9:30:0 hours night time**

It was quiet too quiet in a private office of someone important, a silouette of a figure stands tall and proud, all alone in the night as this person is wearing a cloak over himself, he is cacuasian with long dirty but dark blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His gaze stared upon the city that has advanced over the decades, despite the changes to the city, country and world. It is still jolly old England. Snow began to fall for it is winter time here in London.

The man cared nothing for the weather as he has lived for a long time and still living to this very day, he stared upon the old headquarters of MI-6 as it is still the same despite the changes around it. Considering it is now in mothballs and the world is at peace in reaching the stars and it's new found technology. He felt a little nostalgic in remembering the past, the old headquarters is now a museum however he is not.

AN: The events of SPECTRE and Skyfall did happened as MI-6 headquarters wasn't destroyed, just put in mothballs until it was made into a museum.

He is a legend, an urban myth to be feared because of his name and number, along with habits as well. Just goes to show that legends never die, they are always remembered. Walking over to his desk as his cloak drags upon the metal floor he grabs a martini upon the desk of his or office, upon the desk is also a terrior bulldog with the British flag of Union Jack. The man gulped down the martini quickly, using an omni-tool upon his forearm he glances at a report of activity.

He frowned at this report, he has never met the man known as Commander John Shepard, but his repulation is well known and these Reapers should be taken seriously. Along with another threat known as Cerberus as the man knows all about Jack Harper the Illusive Man. However at the moment it is not important, as his mind still wanders to the past. His past as he rarely thinks about it anymore, the man never liked the holidays that much. To him it is just another day.

Situated on the wall are a pair of rare swords that are made of the sharpest and hardest metals known to the universe. On the walls are photos of old friends of his that have passed on, but he continues to live on to the point he does not need the serum anymore due to him being partly immortal and his explosure to element-zero. His hand glowed for a moment for the man has had a lot of training to control this new found ability of his. A tap upon his door is heard in the background.

"Come," said the man with the flawless British accent

The doors swing open and a man steps inside, turning around he sees a familiar face that has lived even longer than he has dressed in old fashioned casual clothing and a hat that is right out of an old Sherlock holmes novel. The man with the cloak had known him for a long time and the man had stepped into his private office had known him for a long time. Considering he the secret real power behind the United Kingdom, the man in the cloak is the secret real power behind the Alliance.

"Thinking about the past old friend," asked the other man.

"It's just another day," said the man with the cloak

"Any reason why it is," said the other man

"You're a smarter man than that Mycroft," said the man with the cloak. "What do you really know?"

"Only bits and pieces James," said Mycroft "Miles the old M, was rather vague on the rest."

"I've gotten over it," said the man called James "It's a story rarely told by me,"

"Really I believe we have time," said Mycroft "Or lack there of, of what humanity and the rest of the universe will face."

"It will face it sooner than expected," said James "The reapers will come despite my warnings to the Alliance council, fools all of them. Sometimes I hate being in this position,"

"Welcome to the club old friend," said Mycroft "Now your story as very few people know James Bond exists to this very day,"

"Indeed," said Bond "My story begins as this,"

* * *

 **Portugal December 25 1969**

Having just been married James Bond and his new wife Tracy Bond are in a Aston Martin that he is driving until Tracy suggests he remove the flowers from the car so stopping he gets out of the vehicle to take them off, he heard another car in the background coming, but paid no mind until gunshots were fired from the vehicle as Bond ducked for cover, but for a brief moment he spotted Blofeld and Brunt driving away. What about his wife Tracy? He went to check on her as he opened the door and sat inside right beside her.

What remains of gun fire had hit the window, he check her pulse. She is dead and her body has several gun shots. No, no, no it can't end like this, not like a special day like this. He heard another vehicle and someone asked if everything is ok, he turned to look at the man who happens to be a police officer. All choked up,

Bond says: "it's all right; it's quite all right really. She's having a rest; we'll be going on soon. There's no hurry you see, we have all the time in the world..."

Bond starts to cry, and cradle Tracy's body.

Now one thought come to mind…..Revenge!

"Damn you, Blofeld," muttered Bond

Now he knows he has a morbid task of doing what he needed to be done. His one chance at happiness, of peace and freedom…..Gone! Never again as his fist shake in almost full blown rage, he kept on sobbing in knowing he will never see her again.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. The sound of silence

**Sins of Revenge**

Chapter: 2

 **The sound of silence**

* * *

 **January 5** **th** **1970**

 **Outside of London, England Churchyard**

 **0:8:00:0 hours night time**

AN: This story set between On her Majesty's secret service and Diamonds Are Forever

The funeral had ended as James Bond just stands there in utter silence and staring at the grave stone of his departed wife Tracy Bond. Words are upon the grave that read _Teresa Bond 1949-1969_ _Belovid Wife of James Bond_ …. _We have all the time in the world_. His fists clutched in intense anger in ignoring his surrounding as he stares some more in fond memories he had, but short ones.

Night had just fallen, but he didn't cared as he is breathing heavy. During the funeral he had nothing to say, nothing! What is there to say? He didn't have the heart to speak to anyone even Tracy's father and her father understood that he wanted to be left alone. Alone….James Bond felt empty and alone now. The churchyard only had the dead here and the only thing was heard was crickets chriping.

He didn't care, as the only thing he gave a damn about and cared about was her. Gone forever and taken away in a blink of an eye….by that Madman, that Monster. Blofeld, the head of SPECTRE and of course that side kick of his Irma Brunt. He kneeled down as he placed his hand upon the stone slab of her grave and bowing his head. He is wearing a funeral suit all dressed in black.

An echo of a _Dong_ is heard in the background to indicate that Big Ben clock has gone off, tears came down his eyes in honoring her. Then he rises once again to stare at the grave, taking out his gun from his holster. He stares at it as if it was dynamite, _why does it hurt so bad_ thought Bond he could end it all here and now with one shot. _No it would of changed nothing_ thought Bond as he put his weapon away.

He countined to stand there in utter silence as the echo of thunder crashed in the night and rain started to pour down upon him. James Bond ignored the sensastion as he continued to stand there and then roared out loud looking up upon the sky as rain drops came down upon him. Now one thing came to mind _Revenge_ looking at the ground he sees a shovel and looking back at the grave of his departed wife.

What if his enemies found out about this? like use it as black mail tool to get them to do their dirty work. _No, that won't happen_ thought Bond _I won't let them_. Walking over to the shovel while it is raining, he grasps it with his hand by the handle and then he takes off his drenched jacket. Then he starts the task of diging up his departed wife using the shovel to dig down.

He spends the whole course of the hour doing just that, digging and paying no mind to his surroundings. Until the shovel hits the coffin and James wipes away the dirt as he opened the coffin to find his wife lying peaceful there as James remembered her. Tossing the shovel aside, he picked up his ex-wife's body by the shoulder and calmly walked to the church that is rougly empty at the moment. His thoughts lingered on _Revenge_ , and he didn't cared how he was going to do it. he'll just do it.

Coming upon the doors of the church, he kicked the door down with his foot as the door swings open. Bond walks in carrying Tracy by his shoulder until finally placing her body on the slab and he started to look for something, until he found it as he lights up a torch. The hot flames are buring and so he goes over to her body as he places the flame upon her body. As the fire started to grow like his fire started to grow in getting revenge. He ignored smell and stared in silence. She would of wanted this, this way.

The hours go by as Bond watched and watched until the body is completely burned, even the bones were melted as well. Wordlessly he found an urn and placed her ashes into the urn. He takes the urn and walks away, but not before closing the coffin and putting all the dirt back into his position.

* * *

 **Streets of London**

 **January** **6** **th** **1970**

 **0:1:30:0 hours early morning time**

James Bond had left her remains in the urn in a safe place that only he knows of. He aimlessly walked the streets of London, alone and in silence to his thoughts. Holding in his hand is a bottle of wine he aquired from a pub, he didn't bother drinking it. Stopping for a moment he just threw the bottle of wine at the wall as it shattered into pieces and the liquid is a puddle on the ground _It's not even worth a god damn drink_ thought Bond. Putting his hand in his pockets he just walked aimlessly.

Waking past several historial sites and notable features without even bothering to look. It just hurts too damn bad and knows something has to be done, right now. That mad man is still out there and there will be hell to pay. Now he knows where to go as he was in no hurry to get there, it finally stopped raining as his hair was still wet and he hasn't bothered to shave yet. Too much on his mind as he walked the streets of London

 **Universal Exports: MI-6 headquarters**

 **January 6** **th** **1970**

 **0:7:45:0 hours morning time**

James Bond stood there staring off into space at the front doors of MI-6 headquarters and looking at his reflection. His thoughts are still on Tracy and getting revenge. Having finally decided in what to do James walked in inside the building.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Ernest Stavros Blofeld and Irma Brunt at at an unknown location in which Blofeld is still hurting from a broken neck and he knows he failed to take over the world. However SPECTRE still remains and as for James Bond his arch nemesis, Bond took something from him and in turn he took something from him from this world. His wife. Not the most honorable thing to do, but efficant enough to break any man. His hand rubs his face as he still bares the scar he recived from Bond.

"What if Bond comes for us?" asked Brunt

"He won't, he is a broken man now," said Blofeld "Revenge is not his game, he is just servent for MI-6 as M will not allow him to do so. Soon it will be a perfect opprotunity to plan our next move and with James Bond too emotionally distrut to do anything about it. We'll have the uppper hand."

"I hope so," said Brunt

"Only the time is right I will have him killed," said Blofeld "He has been a torn in my side for far too long, so you worry too much my dear."

Irma Brunt wasn't as confident as her boss in knowing they could of made a mistake and could have unleashed a monster like they have never seen. The chains of MI-6 kept James Bond in check and could that means with the dead of Bond's wife those chains will be broken. She doesn't know for sure.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	3. Unleashed

**Sins of Revenge**

Chapter:3

 **Unleashed**

* * *

 **London England Universal Exports: MI-6 headquarters**

 **Januray 6** **th** **1970 0:8:15:0**

James Bond walked quickly through the open office area, his feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; and the noise of the busy departments new found sense of calm, listening to the operators talking to field agents around the world, he picked up more than ten different languages being offended his spoken during the twenty seconds it took him to cross the office, he wasn't calm at all

James Bond walked down the corridor of the building. The sun had been pummeling rays onto the side of it all morning. Inside, the effect was much the same. The air conditioning was on, and the fluorescence from the incessant overhead lights was stark. Suits busied themselves around him, but none captured his interest; instead he just looked from one side to the other and lifted a hand to rub absent-mindedly at the bone which curved down from temple to cheek.

Suits that did take notice to him, notice he looked very ticked off. A young and attractive agent, bumped into him as she dropped her files. Bond didn't even bother to help her pick them up as he power walked past her. Olivia Mansfield looked back at the senior agent and wondered what is troubling him (That is the name of the future M) she had heard a lot of stories about the man and then she went back to work.

He walked into and reached Money penny's office with a hard slam that made her startle as she sees James there and noticed he is not in a good mood, she smiled at him, but James wasn't in the mood to smile back. Money penny, M's personal assistant, was a slightly attractive, 5'7" and 132 pound Caucasian woman, with red hair, slim build, and slightly under average sized breasts. She and Bond flirted quite often.

"James wait," said Penny

"Not now," snared Bond

He walked upon the doors and opened it, then opening another door he stepped inside the office of M. M who was inside his office is smoking on a pipe while looking over many files, as he sees his most trusted and senior agent walking in and he doesn't look like he is in a good mood. M had learned his wife had died and Bond appears to be an emotional mess, as M can sympesize with his loss.

"007 what is it," asked M

"Sir, I need a leave of absense," said Bond

"I have a mission-" said M who was cut off by Bond

"Give it to someone else," snapped Bond

"Control your emotions 007," said M

"To hell with my emotions," said Bond "I need a leave of absense, a god damn monster is out there."

"Is revenge is what you want," said M "It is not how MI-6 does things Commander you know this,"

"The dead don't care about revenge only the living do," said Bond "Blofeld has got to be stopped and stopped right now," he slams his first upon M's desk.

"Commander enough," said M "I sympesize with your loss, but you must be a professional,"

"Sympesize, Sympesize," said Bond "Have you ever lost someone you cared about, do you? If you did how would you feel…would you do anything and I mean anything to get justice," he continued to speak "No! I though so, your just an old man wasting his ways at a desk job you heartless son of a bitch."

"ENOUGH," snapped M "You think I am heartless and don't care, I am far above that James." He stood up for a moment

"Talk to you is a waste of time," said Bond "Fine I will do it on my own without your help."

"James wait," said M

"Wait, wait for what," said Bond "I know how I look and feel, a madman is out there that took away my peace and happyness. After everything I've done for Queen and Country, am I nothing more than a blunt instrument for this countries policies,"

M sat down and placed his hands on his head as he breathes and sighes deeply. "If this is what you want," said M "Then go, leave of absense is granted and offically you are on holiday, but unoffically I take your intention is to wipe out SPECTRE and Blofeld,"

"Thank you sir," said Bond

"MI-6 will disensvolve any knowledge of what you are doing or your wearabouts," said M "Just in case anyone asks or other intelligence agences inquire on the matter, take what you need and go."

James Bond nodded as he headed out, as he walked past Money Penny without a word as she heard everything as she is saddened by this and wondered where it would lead to. James on the other hand will do it the old fashioned way by hunting down SPECTRE agents until Blofeld rears his ugly head, he is out there….somewhere. The whole world is his hiding place and Bond doesn't care as he will search anywhere and everywhere, now that he has been unleashed to do what he wants.

Revenge comes to mind _Tracy, justice is coming for Blofeld_ thought Bond as he headed down to the parking lot of the building itself and once he stepped upon the parking lot Q was there with an Aston Martin as Bond was not in the mood to talk, he snatches the keys from Q's hand and gets in the vehicle as he drives away into who knows where as Q looks on it wondering if he'll see his old friend again. Considering he was his best man at 007's wedding, he sighed as he headed back to the Q-branch to get to work.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	4. The hunt is on

**Sins of Revenge**

Chapter:4

 **The hunt is on**

* * *

 **Janurary 9** **th** **1970 0:9:45:0 hours night time**

 **West Germany, West Berlin**

On 4–11 February 1945 leaders from the United States, the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union held the Yalta Conference where future arrangements as regards post-war Europe and strategy against Japan in the Pacific were negotiated. The conference agreed to split Germany into four occupation zones: a French Zone in the far west; a British Zone in the northwest; an American Zone in the south; and a Soviet Zone in the east. At the time, the intention was not to split Germany, only to designate zones of administration.

Former German areas east of the rivers Oder and Neisse were put under Polish administration. Millions of Germans were expelled and replaced by Poles. In similar fashion, the Soviet Union took over areas of eastern Poland and East Prussia. Between 1946 and 1949, three of the occupation zones began to merge. First, the British and American zones were combined into the quasi-state of Bizonia. Soon afterwards, the French zone was included into Trizonia. At the same time, new federal states (Länder) were formed in the Allied zones, replacing the pre-war states.

Two plain clothed men are standing at a warehouse within the city itself as it is just another boring night and then to their right a British made tank is coming towards their position. It is fairly common to see a tank like that as this is the front lines of the cold war and the wall is still transparent as it separates west and east of once was Germany. Then the tank stops as the men wonder what is this about as the tanks cannon is turning right at their position perhaps to intimidate them.

 **THOOM**

A single tank shell comes out of it's cannon and slams at the front doors of the warehouse in a massive explosion that engulfed the two men in a fire ball as their body parts were scattered all around and then James Bond jumped out of the tank as he has his gun in hand, the two men are dead and he heard voices coming from the inside of the warehouse. One man came out as James shoots him in the forehead as he kept on running inside as there is chaos and confusion inside.

Bond throws a grenade at the feet of several men that exploded as their bodies are ripped by the shrapnel of the grenade, some were killed and the others crippled as Bond ran in after the explosion and gunned them down. The leader of these men looked down to see Bond had come in and ordered some of his men to stop him, Bond shoots the first one in the heart, he threw a knife at the second one that lodge in the throat of the man and the third one tried to shoot his gun, but it was jammed as Bond gunned him down quickly.

The secret agent went after the leader of these men as a shootout occurred on the way to the roof as Bond kept on following. The exchange of gunfire went on for about a couple of minutes until the leader of these men ran out of bullets and surrendered himself, by placing his hands up in the air. Bond sees it and noticed the SPECTRE ring. He didn't hesitate as he shoots the man in the kneecap as blood splatters all around and he screams out in pain as Bond grabs him by the neck and pins him to the wall.

"Where is Ernest Stavros Blofeld," yelled Bond

"I don't know," said the man

"Liar," said Bond as he punched him the stomach

"I said I don't know," said the man

"Where…." Said Bond as he punched him dozens of times in the face "Is…" he kept on doing it "Ernest… Stavros…. Blofled,"

"I…." said the man

"Useless," snarled Bond

With his own two hands he snaps the neck of the man with a sickening cracking sound and then tosses the body over the rooftop as the lifeless body plummets to the ground below. Police sirens are heard off in the distance as they're getting closer and the police will be pleased what they see inside this place _I'll find you Blofeld_ thought Bond

* * *

 **A private plane, over Rome Italy**

 **January 10** **th** **1970 0:2:30:0 afternoon time**

A private plane has just taken off from Rome as several men are inside as another man who seems to be the boss and wearing a SPECTRE ring is sitting in his chair and is sipping his drink. Then the plane started to act funny as if it is out of control or appears to be that way.

"Go find out what the pilot is doing," said the man

"Right away boss," said the large man

He goes inside the cockpit for a moment and minutes later he appears again as he stands there and then rolls his eyes back into his head, then his body falls to the floor and a knife is sticking out from his back. The other men are startled at this as they reach for their guns, then shots ringed out as one by one except for the boss were gunned down very quickly. Then the pilot appeared as he is holding his own pistol.

The boss tried to reach for his gun, but is shot in the shoulder and then kicked in the face as he stumbles to the floor. James Bond takes off his hat and places his foot upon the throat of this boss who happens to be a SPECTRE agent.

"Where is Ernest Stavros Blofeld?" yelled Bond

"I…don't know," said the man

"Liar you know where he is," said Bond as he repeatedly stomped upon his throat "Where….is….Ernest… Stavros….Blofeld,"

"I….can't" said the man

"Have it your way," said Bond he shoots the man in the forehead

Then he found a parachute and opened the door as he jumped out of the private plane. The private plane plummets to the landscape below in a massive explosion.

* * *

 **Two weeks**

For two long and grueling weeks James Bond was on the hunt as no terrorist, criminal or otherwise who associated with SPECTRE was not safe from James Bond's wrath as every one of them was killed, maimed, tortured and any other form of punishment. He kept on asking the question over and over, _where is Ernest_ _Stavros Blofeld_ as Bond wouldn't give up and kept on his hunt for the killer of his wife Tracy Bond. All the while other Intelligence agencies were scared to even confront MI-6's top agent and wondered if he had gone rouge. So much blood had been spilled and so much death happened.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Number 4, Number 13, Number 8 and recently your new number 2 have been killed," said Brunt "The shipment of weapons to our allies have been destroyed, the flow of drugs into Mexico had been destroyed as well and the list keeps on growing,"

"I knew James Bond was formable," said Blofeld "But not this formable, are the other Intelligence agencies doing something about this,"

"They're too scared to do anything at all," said Brunt

"Not surprising, we need someone who a ruthless professional," said Blofeld "Have you contacted Mr. Scaramanga,"

"He is currently on assignment for the Chinese," said Brunt "So he is unavailable, however I did find someone who can do the job,"

"Oh and who would that be," said Blofeld

"You may enter now," said Brunt

The double doors swing open as a Caucasian female with medium blonde hair and skin tight clothing as her medium size breasts are exposed and she wore medium heeled shoes, her eyes are rather odd as she walks towards Blofeld and Brunt in which Blofeld is petting his white cat as it meows a bit.

"What is your name?" asked Blofeld

"You may call me Samara Asari," said the woman

* * *

 **To be continued**


	5. Collision course

**Sins of Revenge**

Chapter: 5

 **Collision course**

* * *

AN: Any and all reviews are welcomed

 **January 1st** **2186 0:12:30:0 hours afternoon time**

 **Normandy** **SR-2: Observation deck**

Having just defeated the collectors Samara the Justicar Asair is meditating in the observation deck as the ship itself is docked at _Omega_ to get some supplies. Then the doors opened as Commander John Shepard walked in as he stands there and cleared his throat as Samara stood up and faced Shepard.

"So have you ever been to Earth before," said Shepard

"In fact I have as I believe it was the height of your cold war," said Samara "The late 1960's early 70's I believe,"

"Really, I've read history books about that," said Shepard "So what were you doing there at the time,"

"I was young and naïve at the time," said Samara "I was sent to track down a criminal as I was starting out as a Justicar, which I ended up on Earth and took down my quarry. I decided then to stay on Earth and make a name for myself as a bounty hunter,"

"How did you manage to keep your identiy as an Asari as a secret," said Shepard

"Oh we justicars have our ways and methods, nothing special," said Samara "Although humans at the time were more sexist than ever due my appearance, but I paid no mind to it. I went by the name of Samara Asari , half-Russian/half-Middle Eastern."

"Were there any challenges for you in being a bounty hunter," said Shepard "On Earth,"

"At first no," said Samara "I did a job and I got paid, however there was one that I was called in that proved to be a challenge. Also a grave mistake on my part in beliving something that was not real."

"Like Cerberus," said Shepard

"In a way as the group was called back then SPECTRE," said Samara

"Wait-a-minute," said Shepard "SPECTRE, I am a spectre,"

"It is not what you think," said Samara "As their leader was like the Illusive man,"

"I take it there is more to it than that," said Shepard

"Yes, as that is a story for another time," said Samara "I believe Mr. Monroe needs you now."

 _Commander can you come to the bridge_

"Right away Joker," said Shepard "I'll be back later,"

"Indeed," said Samara "If not Miss Lawson will keep you busy, by how you Earth people say…..shaking the booty,"

Samara goes back to meditating with a slight smile and Shepard shakes his head as he leaves the observation deck chuckling. For a moment her thoughts are on the memory of the past, a shadow of things long since dead, even someone she had encountered a long time ago James Bond.

* * *

 **January 25** **th** **1970**

 **Location Unknown**

Ernest Stavros Blofeld and Irma Brunt are looking over this mysterious woman known as Samara Asari, in she is staring at them and noticed the man has a scar and is petting one of those Earth animals a cat she believes. She has been on this planet for awhile posing as a human bounty hunter and making a name for herself.

"Hmmm! The name Samara is a Russian city," said Blofeld "I take it your father is Russianand your accent is a slight middle eastern,"

"Correct," said Samara "Miss Brunt as informed me that you have a job,"

"Of course," said Blofeld "My organization is a peaceful one, as we do the better good for humanity and it's future. Even in chaotic times it can be troubling, but we do what we have to do. When the UN and NATO fails in their job we are called in, to do what is right. However we are threatened by evil forces who would do us harm."

"I understand," said Samara "Then justice must be done to protect this world,"

"Your targets name is James Bond," said Blofeld

Irma Brunt hands her a picture of him as Samara noticed how handsome he looks, however she focused on them instead.

"Former member of the British secret service," said Blofeld "Gone rouge and murdered his wife, even blaming my organization for the death of his wife. Which we have nothing to do with,"

"Mr. Bond has gone completely mad," said Brunt "Do whatever it takes to stop him, he is a threat to world security that may result in a third world war, now we can't have that can we,"

"No we cannot," said Samara "My standared fee in payment is all I ask, now where may I find this James Bond,"

"Unfortunally we don't know," said Blofeld "You shall we paid well once the job is done,"

"A challenge I like that," said Samara "I will find him on my own, now if you two excuse me I have a job to do,"

She bows and heads out the door to preform her task in hunting this James Bond as the doors closed in leaving Blofeld with Brunt in the room as both of them give off sharp looks.

"I don't trust her," said Blofeld "If she fails, be prepared to have her killed as well."

"Of course number one," said Brunt "A death sqaud will be ready at a moments notice to kill them both,"

"Good," said Blofeld

* * *

 **January 1** **st** **2186 0:1:30:0 hours afternoon time**

 **Shard Tower office**

"So you spent two grueling weeks in tracking down Blofeld," said Mycroft "Guess everyone was afraid of you,"

"My wife died can you really blame me," said Bond "I stayed angry for a long time, I ate and slept during that time. I then kept on looking until I crossed paths with her,"

"Who would that be," said Mycroft

"Samara," said Bond

"The Asari Justicar," said Mycroft "Who is on Shepard's crew, I know Asari can live for a thousand years or more, but the late 60's and 70's that is really pushing…oh wait I remember who am I talking to,"

"Of course," said Bond

"Guess that would explain—" said Mycroft as he is cut off by Bond

"Those pictures are a story for another time," said Bond "Now where was, I oh yes that is right,"

* * *

 **January 27** **th** **1970 0:10:30:0 hours night time**

 **Paris, France Highway**

A black vehicle speeds away along the highway as a passenger open fires upon another vehicle chasing them, bullets bounce off the hull of another vehicle as James Bond is behind the wheel as he slams his foot on the gas and speeds up as the driver in the black vehicle drives even faster as he can see in the rear view mirror an Aston Martin is speeding towards them.

"That won't work," said the driver "Use the bazooka,"

The other passenger opened the roof hatch and loads the bazooka, aims and then fired right at the Aston Martin as Bond spins the wheel as the rocket is incoming very quickly. The vehicle flips up in the air as the rocket streaks past the vehicle and then slamming into the highway road in a furious explosion. Then the vehicle lands safely as Bond springs into action as he grasps one hand on the steering wheel and draws out his weapon as he fired a round right at the man with the bazooka

Two stray shots hit the man in the shoulder and the chest as the man accidentally fired the rocket up in the air as it sailed high for a bit until finally landing in front of the vehicle as the driver lost control of the vehicle as it slammed into the side of the wall and then it flipped over several times as the people who were in the vehicle were thrown out like rag dolls. The vehicle it self was severally damaged and leaking gas. James Bond slammed the breaks and got out as the man who fired the bazooka, two others are injured including the driver

"Where is Blofeld," yelled Bond

"Go….to…hell." said the driver

"You first," said Bond

 **BANG, BANG, BANG**

He shoots him three times and turned his attention to the other who are crawling on the ground as Bond walked over and placed his foot on the leg of one of them as he is pointing his weapon at the man as Bond rage filled eyes is wanting one question in mind _Where is Blofeld_?

"Where is Blofeld" snarled Bond "I won't ask again."

"Right… front… pocket…." said the man

"Bah…." Growled Bond

He shoots him in the forehead and turns his attention to the other one who is pinned to the vehicle that is damaged and leaking _is anyone going to give me a goddamn answer_ thought Bond as he fired at the vehicle as it exploded in killing the other man as debris flew everywhere. Then he turned his attention to the dead man as his mention right front pocket and so he searched him as he found a card with a location.

"About damn time," snarled Bond

Hearing police sirens that are getting closer, he jogs back into the Aston Martin and drives off in a hurry.

* * *

 **January 29** **th** **1970 0:2:30:0 hours afternoon time**

 **Outside of Bombay, India**

 **KABOOM!**

An explosion ripped open the double doors an abandoned factory as James Bond stepped inside after the explosion! He could say _Honey I'm home_ , but he wasn't in the mood for such comedy as he glared at his surroundings for a moment.

"Blofeld where are you," yelled Bond

"He's not here," said a female voice

Leaping down from the rafters of this abandoned factory the Caucasian woman known as Samara Asari stands in front of him and holds a sword in her hand.

"You will be dealing with me terrorist," said Samara "Justice will be served in you murdering your ex-wife and blaming it on a peace organization; however you may surrender and go easy on yourself. I shall give you a fair fight,"

"Is that what Blofeld told you, then you are a goddamn fool. So who are you," said Bond

"Samara Asari," said Samara

"The bounty hunter, I've heard of you," said Bond "Now get out of my way,"

"Shall we dance instead," said Samara

* * *

 **Nearby**

Irma Brunt has been using her binoculars to watch as she is on the walkie talkie relying everything to Blofeld.

"Both of them are in position," said Brunt

" _Good,_ _if this prologues any further_ _have them both killed_ ," said Blofeld " _Is the death squad ready,"_

"They will be ready to strike on your order," said Brunt

Ernest Stavros Blofeld could only smile as he is petting his white cat, soon James Bond will be dead and so will she.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	6. That same old dance

**Sins of Revenge**

Chapter: 6

 **That same old dance**

* * *

 **January 29** **th** **1970 moments ago**

 **Outside of Bombay, India**

"Get out of my way," snarled Bond

"No," said Samara

"I said get out of my way," said Bond "NOW!"

"Are you always this rude to the-"said Samara as she is cut off by Bond

Bond draws out his pistol as he fired as Samara parried the first shot, deflected the second shot right at Bond and the third shot stuck her hand as her sword flew out of her hand at the same time Bond's second shot knocked his gun out of his hand. Surprising both of them for a moment as James Bond lunged at her in a form of a tackle that sends them both crashing into some crates as Samara flipped him over afterwards as Bond rolled to his right after being flipped over.

Samara lands a round house kick to Bond as he braced himself quickly and retaliated by landing a left hook to her jaw, she stuck back by landing a front kick to his stomach as Bond lost his breath for a moment as he head butted her to her nose in which he stumbled backwards. James grabbed her by the collar and threw right at the wall; she braced herself by using the wall as her momentum and leaped in front of Bond with a kick to his face, followed by a leg sweep.

He flipped to his side as the leg sweep missed him, then running forward as he kneed her in the stomach as she lost her breath and struck right back by repeatedly hitting him in the face as Bond put his arms up like a rope-a-dope effect to brace himself as he uppercuts her to the jaw. Knocking her silly for a moment and she strikes back by kicking him in the groin.

It stunned him for a moment as Bond palm strikes her in the chest as she kicked him in the face as they both stumble backwards, in which to catch their breath as Samara had to admit this man is very good, but dangerous she hasn't had a challenge in a long time. She wiped her sleeve as blood trickled down from her nose and Bond is no worse for wear either as this woman hits hard. Her eyes lingered to her sword lying on the floor and at the same time Bond sees another sword in which both of them grab the swords.

Charging forward their swords clashed between metal and metal, not one of them gave an inch as they were almost evenly matched as a few slashes ripped their clothing and pieces until finally the last clash broke both their swords as Bond kneed her to the face while at the same time, Samara used a little bit of her power throw him backwards across the room with making it look like she got a lucky blow in.

James Bond was surprised as it wind at blew him backwards and he noticed she had stumbled backwards, however he saw his gun laying on the floor and rolled to get it as Samara was about to dodge the shot as Bond fired not at her, but right past her to her surprise and as she turned to look as well to see where it went. _Uh-oh_ she thought

 **BLAM!**

A gas tank exploded in knocking them both backwards in either side of the area in the abandoned factory, Bond landed hard and got up as he is sore and noticed she is walking slowly from out of the fire and holding the right side of her face, but also to his surprise her face falls off. What the hell! Her face is blue, blue! This made no sense to him at all.

"You…shouldn't…have done that," said Samara

"What the hell are you," said Bond "A bloody monster, balls I must be drunk"

"Just for that, you will pay," said Samara

He used his pistol to fire more shots in which something happen as if the bullets bounced off something invisible, then with a wave of her hand she used her biotic powers to throw the pistol away from his hand and then threw him backwards as Bond slides on the floor, but kept his footing in place on the ground. No, he won't be stopped by this monster.

"You have no idea what you are up against," said Samara

"I don't care," said Bond "Like I said before, get out of my way,"

He took a step forward as Samara poured it on to try to throw him backwards, but James regained his footing and step by step as if it is like the immovable object is coming towards her.

"I was going to be fair with you," said Samara "But you forced my hand."

"I want justice," yelled Bond "I want revenge on the man who killed my wife,"

"Blofeld told me you killed her," said Samara

"WRONG," yelled Bond "HE TOLD YOU LIES,"

He kept stepping forward despite the resistance he is getting some invisible force that seems to be transparent as James's will to survive appears to be just as strong

"I…" said Bond stepping forward

"Will not…" said Bond he got close to her

"Be denied," said Bond as he grabs her hands

"You don't know-"said Samara

Before she could say more an overload occurred as an explosion happened right in front of them as the both of them were tossed around like everything else in the abandoned factory as a small earthquake rocked the area, windows shattered into pieces, even the roof the factory was tossed high into the air and landed nearby. The area is scattered with debris and dust as Bond comes out from being buried in a small pile of debris and Samara. Both are breathing heavy and glaring at each other, Samara has never met a strong willed person before; perhaps he could be telling the truth.

* * *

 **Nearby**

Irma Brunt has been looking through her binoculars as she witnessed what has been going and to her surprise it seems this is becoming what number one had predicated.

"They haven't killed each other yet," said Brunt "But have caused a lot of damage and it appears that Samara is some kind of monster,"

" _Interesting_ ," mused Blofeld " _It doesn't matter anyway, we will examine the body later once she is dead_ , send in the death squad now."

"Yes of course," said Brunt as she went to go carry out the order

* * *

 **Back inside the factory**

" _I believe that is enough out of both of you_ ," said Blofeld over the intercom of the old factory

"Blofeld," snarled Bond "Come out of hiding you son-of-a-bitch,"

" _I think not Mr. Bond_ ," said Blofeld " _And you Miss Samara, you have outlived your useful ness_ ,"

"Wait I thought we had a deal," said Samara

" _Deal what is that_ ," said Blofeld " _Your body will be examined once you are dead_ _and a little song, a little dance Mr. Bond your head will be on my lance_."

"Typical," muttered Bond

" _May your deaths be unfortunate and unpleasant_ ," said Blofeld "I bid you farewell," he laughs

Samara and James Bond glared at each other in knowing something or someone is coming to kill them as echoes of many footsteps are heard in the background.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	7. Staring death in the face

**Sins of Revenge**

Chapter: 7

 **Staring death in the face**

* * *

 **January 29** **th** **1970 moments later**

 **Outside of Bombay, India**

"We got company coming," said Bond "You think, you can still do that magic of yours,"

"It's not magic," said Samara "It is a science beyond your peoples understanding,"

"Right," said Bond "I know there will be a long story with you,"

"And there will be a long story with you," said Samara "Answers are in order,"

Armed men came in multiple of directions as Samara put her biotic shield up as she surrounded herself and James Bond with that very shield, as they open fired as the bullets bounced off as her eyes started to glow in which one of them is thrown in her direction and she snaps his neck as Bond takes the Ak-47 and opened fired on a few more with a barrage of bullets.

Of course Samara used her biotic powers to do whatever is possible as the two of them are standing side by side as if they are staring death right in the face, but it doesn't matter their will to survive is even as strong. However this death squad kept on coming with more men and Bond knows being out of the open isn't very wise as he has a plan in mind.

"Cover me," said Bond

"Does that mean you trust me," said Samara "What are you planning,"

"No," said Bond "When I give the word, you move,"

"Very well," said Samara

James Bond runs forward as he shoots down several of them as he heads to the street as his vehicle is parked nearby as other cars are there as well, Samara is holding her own with the use of her biotic powers and the skills she has learn while being on Earth, his vehicle is heard starting up in the background and then Bond opened up the right arm rest as there is a series of switches and so he presses a few of them.

Armed men kept on shooting repeatedly with their weapons as Samara kept her shield up and then she heard the word _Now_ in the background as he does a biotic jump as stinger missiles were fired from the vehicle of Bond's as they slam into the armed men position as it engulfed them in a fireball and sent the rest of the abandoned factory crashing down on top of them.

Samara had leaped from one place to another as she landed near his vehicle and James Bond motioned for her to get in as more vehicles are coming, wordlessly she nodded and got into the Aston Martin. Putting his foot on the gas he drives away and in hot pursuit are unmarked vehicles with armed men who are shooting at his vehicle and trying to take out the tires without much luck.

He controlled the wheel to turn the corner as he flipped another switch as a liquid substance that came out of the end of his vehicle, three vehicles lost control and crashed into objects with furious explosions, the other vehicles decided to take a different route. Up ahead to armed men are firing upon his vehicle as the bullet's ricochet off the hull of his vehicle. Samara uses her biotic power by a way of her hand to quickly toss them aside.

Their bodies are thrown as his vehicle drives by as two enemy vehicles came from a different direction as Bond draws out his pistol and turned the wheel 180 degrees and fired as the shots sailed right at the oncoming enemy vehicles as the bullet's struck the wind shield of the vehicles killing the drivers fairly quickly. Then a large truck is following them as the passenger is shooting at them while the driver is trying to speed up.

The truck hits the back bumper of his vehicle; James does not lose control of the vehicle and kept on driving as he sees another truck with a driver who is minding his own business. He saw his opening and at the last very moment he drives to the left, as both drivers knew it was too late as both truck slammed into one another causing an explosion. However this is not over yet as a sound is heard over their heads like small helicopters.

Those type of helicopters he has seen before and used by SPECTRE as their fired their missiles at his vehicle as Bond avoided them the best he could as Samara used her biotic power to toss a church bell right at one of the helicopters as it slammed hard right in the sky causing an explosion fireball, two more are firing at his vehicle with their machine guns and missiles.

James Bond flipped another switch upon the arm rest as it acted as a smoke screen upon the ground in which it would confuse the pilots as he turned the wheel as his vehicle headed into a dark ally and stopped as the helicopters flew overhead in not realizing they were there. Knowing she can jump very high he used the passenger ejector seat to lunch Samara up into the air as she landed on the rooftop. Her eyes glowed and radiated with biotic power.

Then with her arms as the helicopters are coming around for another pass using her biotic powers to halt them in mid-air and then she made them crash into one another that shattered the vehicles into pieces and killing those who were on board. Looking back at the scene for a moment she can understand this is very chaotic and crazy at the same time in understanding that Blofeld wanted them both dead, perhaps she made a grave mistake in this matter.

Leaping off the rooftop and landing upon the dark ally as she strolls toward the vehicle as Bond is there in which they looked at each other for moment and nodded as she got in to the Aston Martin, as she wondered what is next, does she end this or goes after Blofeld in his purist of revenge and justice considering Asari Justicars don't do that however she believed there is a story with a story of her own.

"Is there somewhere we can go to talk," said Samara

"Yes, there is," said Bond

He drives off with her.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"The death squad failed to kill them both," said Brunt

" _Sigh_ ," said Blofeld " _I will be leaving this base to head to our secondary fall back spot_ , _make sure you are there_ ,"

"Understood," said Brunt

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	8. What's your story?

**Sins of Revenge**

Chapter: 8

 **What's your story?**

* * *

 **January 30** **th** **1970 0:7:30:0 hours morning time**

 **MI-6 safe house Istanbul Turkey**

The sun had risen as the damaged Aston Martin had driven into garage of an off the books MI-6 safe house and then once the vehicle had stopped inside, Bond steps out of the vehicle and had lowered the garage door to shut it. Then Samara stepped out of the vehicle as this place looks pretty fancy considering their location is some where in the oldest parts of Turkey.

"No wonder you were not easy to find," said Samara

"I am a senior agent of MI-6, I know where all the off-the-books MI-6 safe houses are at," said Bond

He motioned her to follow him as he kept his eyes on her; James Bond didn't fully trust her at all and wondered what the deal with her is? And her odd magical powers, from what she had mentioned before it was some kind of science beyond his understanding. Could she be some sort of alien, like something out of Q's favorite characters of Buck Rodgers or Flash Gordon or that television series of Star Trek?

Nonsense as he put it down and could this alien have been observing humans during the moon landing that happened just last year, he didn't even know. At least not yet as the both of them are battered and sore from all that fighting. Samara sat down in a sofa as Bond sat in a chair for a moment in which the both of them have a silent look at one another in wondering. _What is your story?_

"I have a lot of questions," said Bond

"So do I," said Samara "I will tell you what you need to know and in turn you do the same,"

"Fine with me," said Bond "I will look for that murdering bastard afterwards,"

"Very well," said Samara "I am an Asari Justicar from the planet Thessia, I came to this planet some time ago to capture and kill a criminal who was hiding out on this planet. I completed my assignment and made a name on this planet as a freelance bounty hunter."

"I take it the males are just like you," said Bond

"My species is fully female as males are a rarity," said Samara "As for the magic you stated before is not, it is biotics a combination of organic and machine forged from element-zero….also beyond human kind's understanding."

"Interesting," said Bond "And Justicars are they like British double-0's,"

"In a manner of speaking yes," said Samara "As the Justicar order is mainly powerful Asari assigned to go anywhere and anywhere to punish the guilty; I have been to several places like the Citadel,"

"Must be one big galaxy out there," said Bond "Humans only been on the moon,"

"Yes I watched the moon landing as your planet is not well known in the galaxy in fact only the Citadel council has heard stories about humans, mostly rumors," said Samara "In fact a small Turian expedition went out to find humans only to be lost forever, however I managed to undercover evidence the expedition crashed somewhere in Roswell, New Mexico," she added more to the conversation "The galaxy is populated by Asari, Turian, Krogan, and many more,"

"Guess that would explain all those conspiracy theories," said Bond "And me guess you infiltrated area 51 to find out if these Turian bodies are there,"

"Correct," said Samara "As they are still there as far as I know and the craft they came in is in one the bunkers."

"Where is your ship or craft," said Bond

"I manage to hide it on the dark side of the moon," said Samara "I can recall it at any time,"

"Mankind is not ready to understand all of this," said Bond "It would not be smart to even visit here more often,"

"Agreed," said Samara "Humanity isn't ready to learn or understand the dangers out there, we Justicars protect the innocent. Sometimes I was I could be there more often for my daughter Morinth, as I one day may fear she may become a Ardat-Yakshi,"

"A what?" said Bond "That sounds like Japanese,"

"Hmm! I believe you are right," said Samara "Now what is your story?"

"Not much to tell," said Bond "For starters I was 11 years old when I lost my parents to a mountain climbing accident," he frowned for a moment "I was raised by my Uncle Max and aunt, as my Uncle Max was a intelligence agent in World War One and I learned almost everything from him."

"Being an adventurer must run in the family," said Samara

"Yes," said Bond "As it runs deep in my father including my grandfather Campion Bond, although he was a mystery man. As a young man I was adventurous, attended several schools, got kicked out one for having an affair with a maid," he chuckled a bit "I was drafted in World War 2 and after the war I went to work for MI-6. Promoted to a Royal British Navy commander and then years later become a British double-0, saved the world more than once."

"Like a superhero in those….what do you call them," said Samara "Comic books,"

"I am no hero," said Bond "I'm just a guy who does his job,"

"Until now," said Samara "What did Blofeld do?"

"He killed my wife," said Bond "I can recall all the shots in my mind over and over again," he growled a bit "Both of them driving away like cowards," he snarled "I couldn't stand it anymore, justice had to be done and it will be done. By my own hands," his eyes showed rage and anger as his fists are shaking.

"I didn't know," said Samara "Revenge would consume your soul,"

"Revenge isn't a sin," said Bond "If it was it would be considered the sins of revenge. I don't regret what I have done," he continued to speak "I want that man dead, even if I have to crawl to every hell hole on the planet to find them,"

"Then I will help you," said Samara "If I lost my daughter I would do everything in my power to see justice is done,"

"It has to be done my me and me alone," said Bond "So no thank you,"

"No I am helping you if you like it or not," said Samara

James Bond grunted in frustration as he got up and was about to leave the room as Samara placed a comfortable hand upon his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes and batted it away as he wasn't in the mood, but Samara does something unexpectedly as she kissed him on the lips with passion to let him know she cared. Then she stepped back for a moment and glared into his eyes.

"Just let it go," said Samara "Just for one day, I admire your strong will and determination"

"Sigh," said Bond "Fine, the things I do for my country,"

* * *

 **Hours later**

James Bond and Samara lay there in bed as the room is rather messy, their nude bodies are sweaty who knew he would be mating with an alien, although no one would ever believe him and Samara never mated with a human before, but she had to admit this human male knows how to work a woman in bed. Her breasts are pressed upon his chest as they kissed one last time as they lay there some more, she had a smile on her face and Bond slightly smiled.

Both of them were about to fall asleep until there was a knock at the door. Could Blofeld's people found them, as both of them spring into action as Bond put on his pants and grabbed his gun, Samara put on a robe and put her human disguise back up as he raced towards the front door of the place. He looked into the peephole of the front door and noticed people are standing there, people he knows. _What are they doing here_? Thought Bond he made a hand gesture that it is just fine as Samara was calm again. He opened the door.

"I take it you three are not on a social visit," said Bond

"What do you think, 007," said Q

"Are we interrupting something," said the second man

"No Felix," said Bond

"Commander we need to talk," said the third man "And is that sweat I smell,"

"Come on in Tiger," said Bond "And a gentleman never kisses and tells"

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	9. Part1 Hell is coming

**Sins of Revenge**

Chapter: 9

 **Part.1 Hell is coming**

* * *

 **January 30** **th** **1970**

 **MI-6 safe house Istanbul Turkey**

James Bond stands at the doorway as he sees the few friends he has in the world Q, Felix Liter and Tiger Tanaka, while Samara in her human disguise stands there as he had motioned for them to come right in as Tiger smirked as he sees a woman in here with him, but made no mention of it. Q on the other hand wondered who the woman is and Felix recognized her from the CIA intelligence file as a freelance bounty hunter.

All of three of them walked in the living room and sat down as Bond folded his arms and Samara showed no emotion as it would seem James knows these people in which she thought she knew everything about him; however that is not the case. The American must be CIA as she has had a few encounters with them before and the Asian man must be Japanese Intelligence, the third man appeared to be rather a nerd.

"Is there a reason all of you are here," said Bond

"We know where Blofeld has gone," said Felix

"Our operatives have infiltrated to where he has gone to," said Tiger

"Where is he," asked Bond with determination

"According to our reports," said Felix "An ancient Japanese Castle and has undergone plastic surgery to change is appearance,"

"The name is Dr. Guntram Shatterhand," said Tiger "The castle is heavily fortified and guarded by allies of SPECTRE, the Yakuza, the Black Dragon Society and what remains of SMERSH considering Irma Brunt is here,"

"I don't need to ask how you found me, but I don't care anyway," said Bond "I need to leave right now,"

"My CIA bosses were scared that you been killing criminals and terrorist left and right," said Felix "But I managed to convince them otherwise and I will assemble a strike team shortly with my Japanese counter-part Tiger,"

"And I have some new gadgets to us," said Q "Best be well prepared,"

I have my Ninja Commandos will be ready once the CIA strike team arrives in my country," said Tiger, "We kept it secret for a reason, so Blofeld doesn't know about it."

"Also according to our operative on the inside Blofeld has gone crazy for some reason and locked him self in a room of the castle," said Felix "Only Brunt is allowed to see him,"

"Well I always knew he was mad," said Bond

"Do us one thing," said Felix "Take that son-of-a-bitch down, remember you always have allies."

"Even me," said Samara "Hell is coming for Blofeld,"

"James, were you and Miss Samara…uh!" said Tiger

"Oh shut up," said Bond "And let's get going,"

* * *

 **February 2nd** **1970 0:11:30:0 hours afternoon time**

 **Ancient Japanese Castle, Japan**

Dr. Guntram Shatterhand or formally known as Ernest Stavros Blofeld sat in a chair in the room alone as he glared down at two dead people in which they have been stabbed and shot to death, in which his right hand Brunt then tosses their bodies out the window of his room as their bodies plummet to the grounds below. He has put on some muscle, and has a gold-capped tooth, a fully healed nose, and a drooping grey mustache, he got up and paced back and forth around the room, he knew he was going crazy.

Although he didn't even care as he walked on the stains of blood, traitors all of them and all of the must be killed. He knew something was up with those two and had them killed, by stabbing and shooting them to death. He didn't spare any expense as he had SPECTRE's allies guard this ancient castle and of course he changed his appearance, SPECTRE maybe decimated, but he will survive. Why because he is SPECTRE? All his master plans ruined by James Bond.

He thought by killing Bond's wife he had broken his enemy, but no it only made him stronger and he was wrong. He learned from Irma Brunt that Samara the one they hired turned out to be some sort of monster with magical abilities. _Absurd_ he thought as his mind raced to many possibilities as he kept on pacing around the room. He knew they would come for him, he knew that James Bond would come for him.

"Traitors all of them," growled Blofeld "They must be killed, all of them," then placed his hands on the shoulders of Brunt "I can trust no one but you, do you understand that….do you,"

"I do number one," said Brunt

"Incompetent failures all of them," said Blofeld with snarl "James Bond will be killed, his friends will be killed. ALL OF THEM WILL BE KILLED," he continued to speak "I need you to steal a nuclear weapon from your allies in Russia and use it to blow up London…no obliterate the UK kill them all. But…Nnooo not James Bond he will die by my hand and then I will be free don't you see I will be free," he laughed like a crazy man

"Umm! Ok…" said Brunt

"Right around the Rosie, pocket full of posies," said Blofeld "Ashes, ashes…we all fall-"

 **KABOOM**

An explosion rocked the castle as Blofeld an Brunt stumble a bit, but regained their footing as there is knock at the door and gunfire is echoing nearby as Brunt opened the door as there is an armed man there.

"Sir," said the man "We have-"

"Idiot," said Blofeld

Blofeld takes his gun from his jacket and shoots the armed guard in the forehead blood spattered on the wall, he knew they were coming, he knew James Bond is coming as he kept on shooting and shooting the dead guard as blood continued to splatter all around until he ran out of bullets, then he threw the gun across the room as it hits the wall and falls to the floor.

"See I told you," said Blofeld "You are my number one Brunt, go take care of the invaders,"

"James Bond will never reach you," said Brunt "He will die by my hand,"

"Good, good," said Blofeld "Go, going, gone,"

Irma Brunt shuts the door as she could hear muttering going in, in his room he has been there for some time. She respected him and almost loved him, she went to go carry out her task.

* * *

 **Outside the castle**

A CIA strike teams and Ninja commandos have stormed the beach as they are joined by James Bond along with Samara as they are met with little resistance until they left the beach and now the first volley has begin as a helicopter fired a missile right at the castle. More like a wake up call to let them know they are here and the battle will begin. James Bond's quest for revenge has become a turning point _For you Tracy, For you_ thought Bond

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	10. Part2 Hell is coming

**Sins of Revenge**

Chapter: 10

 **Part.2 Hell is coming**

* * *

 **February 2nd** **1970 0:11:31:0 hours morning time**

 **Ancient Japanese Castle, Japan**

 **Outside the castle**

A CIA strike teams and Ninja commandos have stormed the beach as they are joined by James Bond along with Samara as they are met with little resistance until they left the beach and now the first volley has begin as a helicopter fired a missile right at the castle. More like a wake up call to let them know they are here and the battle will begin. James Bond's quest for revenge has become a turning point _For you Tracy, For you_ thought Bond

 **KABOOM**

Another missile had been fired from the helicopter as it slams into the castle gates in a furious explosion as the gates were blow apart, while CIA strike team headed to the front gates, Ninja Commandos came from all sides of the castle to get inside and confuse many forces, gun fire had erupted as they are met with heavy resistance as all hell has broke loose and all the while Blofeld just remained in his room and is still pacing back and forth.

James Bond and Samara ducked for cover as gun battle erupted in which this isn't going to be easy, as Bond nodded at Samara as she took the hint and secretly used her biotic powers to throw back the enemy forces by making it appear to be explosions. James draws out his pistol and joined in the gun battle right beside the CIA strike teams and Ninja commandos.

It wasn't easy reaching the front gate of the castle as it is ancient and old, but it seems someone has been improving on the layout of the castle itself. James Bond kept on shooting as Samara is right by his side in knowing justice will be done, but at what cost to his soul. However if the situation is reversed, she would of done the same thing in her quest for justice,

Right now she focused on doing whatever she can to help him as a Justicar it is her duty to conquer evil and defend the innocent, the battle has been bloody getting inside as the courtyard is hot as James Bond kept on shooting anyone who is shooting at him, while Samara used her own skills to take down the enemy. Before they got here, they had studied the layout of the castle.

James Bond is determined to find Blofeld or Dr. Guntram Shatterhand in which he calls him now, to pay what he has done to the world and what he has done to his late wife. Her death will be avenged and Blofeld will find out hell is coming and he his him. He brought many spares, even a few gadgets provided by Q to make sure he gets what he wants. A madman must be stopped and stopped he will right now.

He was provided cover fire as he made his way inside, however that wasn't easy as Samara watched his back as she kind of found his back side very sexy. James Bond didn't slow down, he didn't stop. He kept on going like a train as he kept on shooting and shooting non-stop, even using combat kills to confront the enemy as Samara kept on fighting as well in which Bond quickly kept on moving until Irma Brunt that bitch got in his way and is holding a broad sword in hand.

"You will not get past me," said Brunt

"Get out of my way bitch," said Bond "You're second on my list,"

"We'll see about that," said Brunt

She lunges forward with the broad sword in hand as she takes several swipes at him as one slash ripped his vest and another slash knocked his gun out of his hand, as it slides to the floor. Then she leaps forward to do a killing blow as Bond side stepped, grabbed her arms and twisted her around as she falls flat on the floor as Bond had taken the broadsword from her hand and as she looked up to strike again with her shoe weapon. Cold steel came down upon her as the sword ripped the flesh of her neck as it come flying off of her body.

Irma Brunt's head rolled upon the floor, who knew heads would roll with this one. Two gunmen came out of no where and started shooting at Bond he rolled to where his gun had slid on the floor and fired, using several round to kill them as their bodies were littered with bullets. _Where to go next?_ thought Bond _Ah there is the stairs where the layout I have seen_ gunfire continued to be heard in the background.

James Bond gave a thumb up to Samara as she proved cover while he ran up the stairs in which he wasn't going to stop. Finally that monster will pay what he has done and then finally he came to the door, as he heard ramblings and muttering come inside. Guess it is true, Blofeld has gone crazy. With his foot he used his momentum to kick down the door as it falls to the floor and there he is the murderer Blofeld in his disguise.

"Yes, yes," said Blofeld "I am crazy and I know it," he stood up

"You will pay for what you have done," said Bond

"Pay, pay," said Blofeld "You took something from me, now I took something from you. Guess that whore had it coming to her oh-"

James Bond landed a right cross to his face followed by a kick to the stomach as Blofeld stumbled back a bit and smiled as he looked like he has some muscle on him.

"Temper, temper Mr. Bond," said Blofeld "This will end with one of us dead or both of us dead, just like Holmes and Morarity at the falls. Don't you see it will be glorious, jingle bells James Bond smells, Tracy laid-"

James Bond kicked him in the mouth to shut him up as Blofeld followed up with a few punches to Bond's body as he braced himself as those hits were hard in which someone has been working out, both of them started to box each other like a pair of boxers in a boxing match Bond has his fair share of bare knuckle brawling as he started to get the upper hand as Blofeld tackles him as they both crash upon the table shattering into pieces.

They are wrestling on the ground a bit until they got up as Bond head butts Blofeld upon his nose as blood poured out as Blofeld wiped it as he landed body shots and followed by a kick to James's leg, as he went to kick James again. Bond caught Blofeld's leg and landed a hard punch to the groin as Blofeld groin in pain as Bond kicked on hitting him in the body and the face with furious lefts and rights.

Blofeld lunged at him as Bond rolled out of the way and the madman hits the wall and then bounces off the floor; slowly getting up he charges Bond again as he tackles him to the floor, however James Bond flipped him over as Blofeld landing hard upon his favorite chair breaking into pieces. Struggling to get up as he did got up James Bond repeatedly hits him in the face until grabbing him with both hands by the throat.

Blofeld can feel his grip tightening upon his neck as he is slowly losing air and started to punch him in the face, Bond would not let go as his grip is getting tighter and tighter as Blofeld kept on punching and kicking body to have him left go. However Bond is in no way letting go as his grip got tight now as Blofeld vision is getting blurry and his breathing has stopped as he is chocking badly.

James Bond would not let go as his grip got so tight upon Blofeld's neck that he can see his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his skin turn blue as James's adrenalin is so high that his grip is like a lobsters claw he wouldn't just left go. Blood started to come out of the madman's nose and then gushing out of his mouth as some of his blood got on his clothing. Blofeld's body is in shock and is shaking badly as his arms and legs are wiggling until it finally stopped. As a loud snap is heard all around the room

Bond's didn't let go as he wanted this man dead and then he heard the snap, as he tossed Blofeld's body aside as he looked at his hands for a moment and looked at Blofeld. He is breathing heavily and he is shaking a bit, dead finally. However it is not over yet as he cannot stand the look of Blofeld at all, he will hate this man forever. Looking around for something to use, he found an Ax on the wall and takes it off the wall.

He gripped upon the handle and then with a mighty chop he chops the head off of Blofeld, then he check on chopping and chopping away at Blofeld's body in remembering what has this monster has done. Until finally Blofeld's body was in pieces, he tossed the ax aside and then looked out the window as he can see the ocean waters below, so he gathered the pieces of Blofeld's body and threw them out into the ocean waters below, until finally there was none in the room.

Blofeld's remains floated in the water until several sharks swallowed the remains of Blofeld until there was none in which the only thing left was blood in the water, Samara had come in the room and found James Bond there, but with no Blofeld. She placed a comfortable hand upon his shoulder as it startled Bond a little bit as he turned to see it is Samara.

"Is it done," said Samara

"He bit off more than he can chew," said Bond

"What happens now?" asked Samara

"She can rest in piece," said Bond

They both stand there as the battle is now over with and they can spread the word that Blofeld is dead, but not just yet as the both of them share a moment and look into each other eyes as they kissed.

* * *

 **January 2** **nd** **2186**

 **Shard Tower, London England**

"Cripes," said Mycroft "You did that to him; you have told some tale to me,"

"Indeed," said Bond "I never regretted what I did and I never will, although I will hate him forever,"

"Of what he done," said Mycroft

"That and I failed to save her," said Bond "I stay angry for a long time, but over time I knew it wasn't worth a damn to be angry anymore."

"I see," said Mycroft "And what of you and Samara,"

"That is a story for another time old friend," said Bond "But know this we are still in contact even today,"

"Well it would explain, a few things," said Mycroft "Now if you will excuse me I must be going, same time at the club old friend,"

"Like always old friend," said Bond

Both of them get up from their chairs and shake hands like gentlemen would do as James Bond is left alone, as Mycroft homes leaves and James goes to his desk as he pressed a button up his desk.

"I have a task for you," said Bond "Which I have received your research,"

" _What task would that be_ ," asked the female voice over the communications device

"I want you to go to Mars," said Bond "And study the object, see what information you can find,"

" _Right away sir_ ," said the female voice

"Remember Liara," said Bond "Be quick about it, the Reapers will be coming, soon"

" _Understood sir_ ," said Liara

The transmission ended as James Bond got up from his seat as he can see the snow still falling in knowing _hell is coming_ and that hell is the Reapers.

* * *

 **February 1** **st** **2186 0:9:30:0 hours morning time**

 **Vancouver, Canada, Human systems Alliance Headquarters**

Commander Shepard just left the room as he is being escorted by Ashley Williams who recently got a promotion; they are met in the hallway by Admiral Anderson in which someone has arraigned an emergency meeting. In which they went to the assembly hall and stood there for a moment in which reports are coming in. then all of sudden a voice echoed everywhere

"There is nothing you can do,"said Bond as he called from out of no where "It is already too late, despite my warnings, despite Shepard's warnings. The Reapers will be here shortly,"

"Attention on deck," yelled Admiral Anderson as he saluted

All of the alliance's top brass also saluted as Admiral Anderson nudged Commander Shepard to also salute as he did and so did Ashley Williams. In which a mysterious person leaped from out of no where as he is wearing clothing with alliance type civilian clothing of a military brand. Ash and Shepard noticed this man as long jet black hair and has a pair of twin swords strapped to his back. They wondered what else he has and everyone in the room seemed to be intimidated by the person who just entered the room.

"But sir—"said the woman

"Enough," bellowed Bond as his staff slams upon the floor "I don't want to hear any more excuses, as of right now Commander Shepard is reinstated is that an order,"

No one in the room objected to his order.

"Admiral who is this man," said Shepard

"He is the real leader of the alliance," said Anderson "In secret, some people know he exist like myself and a lot of Alliance's top brass, meet the commodore."

"You mean he is like the Illusive man, of Ceberus," said Shepard

"I am not some boogey man of the alliance Commander Shepard," said Bond "And I am also not Jack Harper, I assure you of that." He continued to speak "Admiral Anderson you will remain on Earth to create a resistance force here on Earth, I've already ordered Admiral Hackett to move all alliance forces away from Earth and told the president to have civilians to head underground."

"Commodore Sir," said Shepard "Would it be wise for me to remain here and fight,"

"No Commander," said Bond "You must lead the overall mission, to gather allies and everything else, we may lost this battle for Earth, but in the end we will win with you leading the way."

"But what about you," asked Shepard

"I will be coming along as well," said Commodore Bond "To help out of course, will that be a problem."

"Any help would do," said Shepard

"I would have you reinstated sooner, but these idiot decided to ignored my wishes," said Bond "I sometimes hate being in position, but oh well….hell is coming in the form of the Reapers anyway,"

"That we can agree upon," nodded Shepard

"Jefferson Monroe," said Bond as he activated his wrist communicator "I want the Normandy ready to go and to go five minutes ago,"

" _Who the hell is this_ ," asked Joker

"Confirmation code Omega, Omega, zero-zero-seven gray knight," said Bond

" _Oh shit_ ," said Joker " _Uh…right away sir_ ,"

"Are we going to the Citadel," asked Shepard

"We are going-" said Bond

Then the interruption happened as an explosion happened as it rocked the room and tossed all the objects around as Bond draws out his blades that hummed with biotic power and them with numerous of slashes occurred as the objects were broken into pieces as Williams, Shepard and Anderson looked on with shock and awe and then they see not to far away a Reaper has landed followed by another.

"We better get going," said Shepard

Then let's go," said Bond

Off they went.

* * *

 **The End?**


End file.
